


Alright

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: set 2012-14; She worries.





	

Checking the time for the third time this hour, she readjusted her glasses and sighed.

She had work to do, and she hated the fact she was distracted, hated the reason for feeling that way. Maybe it was stupid, she knew her husband was doing all he could to stay as healthy as possible but shit could happen, a lesson they had learned the hard way.

Now whenever it was time for his regular check-up, he’d kiss her softly, tell her it would be alright and she would remain behind, trying not to think about it but secretly worrying he’d return with bad news. They would deal with it, like they had dealt with everything thrown at them; still, the very thought left her cold and uneasy. 

When one hour turned into a second one, she got up, started to pace the room, pretending to read the contents of the folder she had picked from her desk. Shouldn’t he be done by now if everything was alright? Putting the folder down on her desk, she reached for her cell phone, sighed when there was no new message from him. 

Deciding it was time for a cup of coffee, she had crossed half the room when the door opened and the very object of her musings stepped inside, a smile on his face.

“Didn’t I tell you not to worry?”

“I hadn’t. I was too busy to.”

Even though she smiled at him, he saw easily through the lie, understanding flickering in his eyes.

“Of course.”

They looked at each other, and she cleared her throat.

“So?”

“I’m doing fine. Not that you expected anything else, right?”

“Right.”

Opening his arms, he bridged the distance between, and she sank against his broad chest with a tiny sigh. He was so very warm, so very alive, and snuggling even closer, she thought she could hear the beating of his heart.

“I’m glad,” she whispered.

“I know,” he said.

There were no further words needed, and for a few minutes she’d allow to hide from the world in his arms. He was okay, and so was she.

End


End file.
